Tomoe New Goddess
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe is finally a well respected Familiar and his life was fine, until something happened. Something that left him alone in the dark. Now what will he do under New employment? To none other than a Human? Will Tomoe forever hate his life or will things turn his heart around? {TomoeXNanami}
1. Chapter 1

**This is a book I had on Wattpad! So Please Enjoy! This is My version of Kamisama Kiss; Its closer to the Manga then it is to the Show, Plus I have added my own scenes.. Because... Come on... It is A Fan-fiction! XD**

* * *

**Tomoe: " WAIT!"**

**Author: 'Puts down Popcorn' " Wha?"**

**Tomoe: " Did you think I would agree to this!?"**

**Author: Oh Relax..."**

**Tomoe: " Its a romance book..."**

**Author: "Yep! Starring you, aren't you so happy!?"**

**Tomoe: 'Lights fox-fire and snarls'**

**Author: " I'm writing so stop pouting you BAKA!"**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It starts where we left off, No, Really it Does! It starts with a young fox, His eyes are violet and his hair is white. He's handsome and yet naive in many things. His name is Tomoe, And he became very respected of the gods. No. Not all of them. Some he hadn't even met after all those years and some were fine with him as long as they didn't see him.

The only Person that truly accepted this young teenager was Mikage. The god of Match-Making. He had taken Tomoe in at his most heart crushing time in life and had, in a way, raised him to be who he was now.

Tomoe could open up now and he enjoyed his job, For being a familiar to someone who sees you as family isn't that bad.

There was also Inari. The god with all the answers _**( And food...Cause he's a harvest god of course...)**_Tomoe was okay with Inari, But of course they still couldn't stand each other at all... Inari was like a second father, that sometimes stood in Mikage's stead.

There was many battles that were fought. Some emotional and other's With swords and blood. The fox even leveled a moutain and saved the small demons on it. He made a home for them, So that they could live in a place like him.

The teen Matured a little more over the years. His height was picked up by an inch or two and the kimono's he wore seemed to fit him right now, But he was childish in many ways.

He still got embarrassed and his attitude told the world he hadn't grown much at all. Some gods say that it is only like he had been at the shrine for a few days. His complection had not changed and he looked the same as before, Except, he did smile more now.

Some women called him a young man, and in a way he was. He had grown to some level and degree, but his heart was still soft in some ways. He helped others even when he didn't want to. For that was were his heart was. But Then, All that was loved by the fox.

Everything he trusted in was ripped away from him, and his life turned into a lie...

* * *

**_20 Years ago..._**

* * *

Rain poured along with the tears that streamed down his face. That Idiot Mikage! It had been three days and there was still no sign of him. He wasn't at Izumo, he wasn't at any conferrance or meeting. He said he was going to town.

Out of all the 500 years Tomoe knew him, it had seemed normal at the time, But he should have known that the cold icy wind that went through the shrine meant only one thing.

_He was gone, and he wasn't coming back._

Tomoe cursed and screamed out his anger at the wind. Nothing would calm him down, Nothing could help him from breaking. All this time he was told he would never be alone again. The one thing that scared him the most had come true and it was because the person he trusted the most, Lied.

Tomoe ran down the stone pavement towards the small city in the distance. He had been there several times in the last few days, but still couldn't find anything. He had to keep trying, and when He found the god he would kick him so hard he wouldn't be able to see straight for days. Then Tomoe wouldn't talk to him and make him apologize for leaving like this.

The fox kept running as the rain soaked him through his hakamashita. He was cold, He was hungry but he had to keep looking. Tomoe spotted a human walking by and nearly froze. His fear of humans wasn't strong anymore but it still lingered. Still...The human could know something.

He tried to ask him bit the small man freaked out, threw his liquior on the ground and took off running saying he was stopping for now on. Tomoe rolled his eyes in frustration and sore under his breath.

Yep, Humans were still an eye-sore.

Tomoe shivered under his cloak and pulled it closer. It then proceeded to slip down his shoulder in a wet clump. He was soaked and shaking, and Helpless...

_Always...I'll always be there if you come with me..._

Liar...

_Come with me to my shrine! I'm sure you'll be welcomed and I will be there always..._

LIAR! Tomoe screamed at the wind and dropped to his knees.

Pain shot through his chest and he started to sob in the rain. He was alone again...And there was nothing he could do about it. No-one cared. They wouldn't help him and Inari look. The shrine spirits tried to comfort him but Tomoe would just sit but the shrine door and cuddle a pillow; That pillow held most of his tears.

Why had Mikage left? Tomoe wanted to know...Was it something he did? What if he had changed that? Would Mikage have stayed? Tomoe nearly rechted and his heart ached beyound compare. He didn't want to move from the spot he was in, So he cuddled his arms around him and sat there on the Stone. His eyes ached from all the crying he had done. He hadn't slept in days and he felt sick and alone...Tomoe choked out a sob and whimpered at the nothing-ness around him.

"Hey Kid..."

Tomoe looked up and saw Inari hovering over him with an umbrella, "You'll catch your death of cold out here..."

"I don't care anymore..." Tomoe winced.

It grew silent except for the harvest gods sigh. Then Tomoe felt something warm go around him. Inari had laid ablanket over his head and ears.

"Come of kid...Let's get you home."

Tomoe nodded and slowly stood to his feet.

_Hold down the fort until I get back..._

When is that?

* * *

_**Through the years...**_

* * *

During those twenty years the fox said close to nothing. He didn't do much at all. In fact he would mostly drink himself to sleep, or go to the Red Light District for some fun.

Sometimes he would spend his whole night having fun and wouldn't come home, And when he did return his face was downcast and broken. He was trying to fill the void in his life, but couldn't find anything. The fox, However, Still held a kindness in his heart.

The shrine spirits saw it, and they respected him for it. Because if it was any normal person, they would have no kindness in them at all...

He would clean and keep quiet. No-one ever heard him say anything. The only person that could talk to him was Inari. He came and visited almost every-day. He would talk to Tomoe about the weather and the harvest, he even invited Tomoe to have dinner at his house, but everytime...Tomoe declined. He wouldn't leave the shrine. His power kept it beautiful and Tomoe got used to maintaining it.

There was never a hole or leak in the roof. The only thing that Tomoe could say was that the shrine was cold. For when Mikage left, the warmth left with him. The fox was yet again, alone...

* * *

_**There you guys go! The first chapter to this book will be coming next, And don't worry it's not sad or depressing. It's a proper romantic comedy! So sit back and enjoy the thrills and chills to the very end!**_

_**(( Sorry, I had to say that and also...Disclaimer: " I do not own Kamisama Kiss or its Charaters, ( Even though I wish I did...) { This disclaimer is for all the chapters because I'm not typing this over and over again. THANK YOU! }**_


	2. You Are?

_**A/N : " And so starts the first chapter of my book. This book is supossed to be more based off of the manga, than anime...It may still have things from the Anime but it's mostly Manga based, But it won't be exactly like the manga either, I will be adding some of my own ideas..Cause, It is a fan-fiction... Also this chapter might be long because I'm just starting it off and I'm trying to get it established so... And Notes from the author to you... **_

_**Author: " I Love the Cover Picture! Who ever drew it...Thank you. Credits to you..." **Nosebleed****_

_**Tomoe: "...W-h-a-t...i-s...t-h-a-t?!"**_

_**Author nearly passes out while Tomoe panicks**_

* * *

_**Now you know...**_

* * *

Nanami Momzeno, age 17, homeless...I ralltled that off in my mind and silently swore. That idiot old man! He left me alone and stole all this mouths food money, Then he signed the lease over so that the house could be given away.

I couldn't beileve it when they came to my door and demanded that I got out. Men and their gray uniforms came in and threw my stuff into boxes. Then they loaded them and sat them down outside. If I had anything of value the money loaners took it to pay off my dept. I sorted through the rest and gathered a bag, then I left.

Now I'm sitting on a bench in the park with nothing to do and no-where to go, It was cold and who knows how many stalkers were at this park right now...

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

I'm in trouble. Trouble I don't know how to end. I'm stuck here, Homeless...And I'm only seventeen years old. How pathetic right? I stretched and winced at the ache in my back. Man, I could go for a nice warm futon right now... Yawning I looked around the park. It was cold and I had to sleep on this bench. It was embarrassing. Right before I laid down I heard a loud scream,

"GAH! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

I stood up quickly and ran over to a man hanging in a tree. He was screaming and crying his eyes out. His head held a brown fedora and he wore a brown overcoat. The guy was clinging to the tree for dear life.

My eyes traveled down and I saw what he was panicking about. It was a small, brown, adorable dog. And when I say small...I mean small. I mentally rolled my eyes and shooed it away. When the man relized that the small terror was gone he slipped down and shakily sat on his knees.

"Oh Thank you so much. It's been a while since I've been back to this town and that dog just ran out of nowhere and chased me."

"I take it you don't like dogs?"

"Well yeah...I'm more for the cat family. I'm also really good with foxes!" He smiled brightly.

When he smiled I got a good look at him. He had blond hair and glasses that sat on his nose. His face was warm and he had crows feet at his eyes which indicated that he smiled alot. I almost giggled at how goofy he had acted, but I stopped myself. Laughing would just be rude and we all have our fears.

"Are you a local person?"

"Huh?" His question took me off guard so I just nodded. " Um..Yeah. Well sort of. You see, I don't have a place to live, but don't worry about me! I'm not a stalker or anything! Promise!" I panicked.

He chuckled and pushed his glasses up on his nose, " I didn't take you as a stalker...Miss?"

"Oh! Nanami! Sorry...I forgot."

He smiled and stood up, " I know this is odd of me to ask but, Why are you in a park? I mean...Your a bit young to be homeless."

I winced at that question. It was odd and a bit to the point but I decided to explain, I mean...It's not like I have anything better to do...

* * *

**_At the Shrine..._**

* * *

"Master Tomoe?...Are you going to say something today?"

Silence. It had been twenty years since Mikage left and the young fox kept quiet.

The teen closed himself up to the world. He would sweep and clean. Then he would drink or carous at most nights. Sometimes the spirits heard him let out a whimper. as if the cold of the shrine reminded him of the betrayal he had faced. Lately he had even been quiet when Inari visited. This was one of those days.

"Hey kid..."

"..."

"How you doing?"

The fox looked away. His hair shading his eyes so Inari couldn't see the emotion that he had been hiding for years.

"Kid..."Inari sighed and sat beside him," You need to let go..."

"I-Will-Not..." Tomoe hissed out.

Inari furrowed his brow and sighed, " Why? He's not here...Whats the point in hating him when he's not going to be here to hate?"

"He lied..."

"Tomoe...I know, but you have to let this go. It's draining you. I can tell...Maybe if you let go, Something could happen. I have this feeling..."

"Who gives a crap about your feelings?" Tomoe let some humor play in his voice and Inari smiled.

"That's the kid I know."

Tomoe sighed and his shoulders sagged. His life wasn't like it used to be. Each day was the same, and there was no-one to talk to. In fact he was upset and lonely. His stomach hurt and he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself cry.

The kitsune sighed and he said no more. So what if something happened? Something exciting? He would like to see that, because right now...He was more lonely than anything.

* * *

_**Nanami's POV**_

* * *

Okay, so I explained and the wierdo gave me directions to his old house. Then he kissed my forehead which was past creepy. I would have slapped him but he had given me his house soo... I picked up th epiece of paper and followed the sloppy directions.

I walked for what seemed like forever and looked up when I reached the X. When I saw it I dropped to my knees and screamed. You want to know why?

_It was a shrine!..._

_A SHRINE!_

" THAT IDIOT! I will never trust another adult ever!" I winced at the pain in my feet and tried to get up, but my body thought otherwise. I sighed and sat there annoyed. That idiot, no good...

_"Mikage?"_

"What?"

_"Mikage-Sama! Welcome home Lord Mikage!"_

Suddenly flames shot up around me and I freaked out. Why was hearing voices coming from the fire!? I backed up and my heart started pounding in fear. Where did this guy lead me to?!

"G-Ghosts! S-Spiri

* * *

ts!?" I backed up and fell throught the shrine's door, landing on my back.

* * *

_**Tomoe's POV**_

The spirits felt it, and so did I. The shrine even got warmer.

I had sat down getting ready to drink when the air grew warm, as if I added a heater or something. Then the shrine glowed a bit, as if welcoming a master that had been gone for a long time. My heart sped up and I stood up quickly..

_"M-Mikage?_

"Master Tomoe...We feel his presence. Do you!?" They screeched in excitment.

_'I did...And I wanted to...KILL HIM!'_

I was excited also but not for the reason they were. I pulled my kimono sleeve up on my shoulder and grabbed my fan.

The spirits already had ran off to greet their long lost master. Then the doors burst open and I nearly jumped. I wasn't expecting a hug or an apology, I was just wanting to feel like I was supossed to be were I was.

I heard a thud like someone fell into the floor. It wouldn't surprise me, Mikage was very clumbsy. Then I heard panting and Anger built up in me. This was the man that abandoned me. He told me I would never be alone again...Plus he made me do his job for twenty-years!

"Indeed...It is you. Where have you been? I've been waiting for twenty years, and then you made me watch over this place all that time..." And with those words..I lost it, " I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I turned around and charged at the figure on the floor. I was going to sink my claws into his neck. He wouldn't die, he was a god. So I wasn't going to hold back.

"AHHH! That's not it! I'm not Mikage!"

I froze and looked at the person I was trying to kill. **_( You should have done that to begin with Tomoe...)_**Disappointment flashed through me. That and surprise. It was _Definitely NOT Mikage..._In fact it was human. I gagged mentaly and dropped her on the floor.

"Brats, Bad news...This is not Mikage."

"WHAT!" they exclaimed, " It has to be! She has the land-gods mark on her forehead see?"

"SO WHAT!?" I raised my voice, " That does not make her him! So tell me woman...Who are you and how did you find this place?" I sat down and crossed my arms irratated.

Then she screamed something about being in a Goblin shrine.

I took offense at that. I was not a goblin. I was a kitsune..

When she had calmed down she looked at me and started a long ramble on how Mikage gave her a map and kissed her forehead. She said something else but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy cursing at Mikage in my mind. He was going to pay for this!

He was stupid, saying I needed to change when he was worse than me. Suddenly I noticed that the girl, who said her name was Nanami, had handed me a piece of paper and I was looking at it blanky. I swore under my breath and looked at it. The paper had a stupid map drawn on it, and only one person could draw that stupid of a map.

"Yes...This moronic hand writing has to be Mikage's..."

"He said since I have no place to stay I should stay here..." She grew quiet and I wasn't exaclty in the mood to play games. She had to be kidding. I looked up and saw her starring at me with wide eyes. What was she looking at? Her eyes traveled over me...

_Is she checking me out? Ew...She's a human..._

I waved my fan violently and glared at her. I did not have time for foolish games.

" That man you met was the land-god of this region! And this shrine is the home of that land-god! The reason he sent you here could only mean that he wants you to be..." I froze for a second. That idiot Mikage couldn't be serious, " Could only mean that he wants you to be Land-god in his place!" I cursed and bit my lip.

Then those idiot Shrine spirits started screaming which added to my headache.

"YAY! A new Land-god! Here Lady goddess of the land!" They made food appear, " Help yourself!" I growled under my breath.

"Wait! Hold on! I can't be a god! I'm just a normal highschool student." I sighed. she was right there. I moved forward and lifted her chin so I could look at her. I nearly doubled over at how utterly stupid she looked.

" What can a pathetic girl like her even do!? " I spat out, " The best she could do is probably pluck the grass or collect the money offerings...I won't have this! This is unacceptable! Get her out of here!" I clenched my fists.

"But she is recommended...By lord Mikage himself..."

" I DON'T CARE WHAT THE IDIOT RECOMMENDS! GET HER OUT!"

"Excuse me?! Your being high-and mighty and rude to me for no reason! I mean come on! What did I do!? I mean, This place is so run down...It probably doesn't even get money offerings! You couldn't pay me to do it!"

That statement tookk me by surprise. How dare she...She had no idea what I did to keep this place up. My power was in it, and I spent all my time cleaning the blasted thing. It did get money offerings, and I counted them. That idiot...

"If you let her stay...I will leave this shrine." I turned around and started to storm off. It hurt though. I grew to love this place. This place was my home not this idiotic girls. Then she comes in and takes it away with just a sweep of her hand. I cursed to myself.

"But Master Tomoe!"

"SHUT UP! I am Mikage's Familiar. I will not serve her. Not a human..." I walked towards a dark place and opened the portal to the land Over Yonder.

" HEY WAIT!" She screamed, " DON'T GO!"

I balled my fists and went through anyway. The Red Light District...That's where I was going... I didn't care anymore. So what Mikage didn't like it. I think that's why I went so much...I was going. No more was I a Familiar. Again I was free.

* * *

_**Nanami's POV**_

* * *

That jerk! He was so...Ugh! I mean I was a bit embarrassed when he caught me looking him over. So what! That didn't change his smart attitude. I sighed and looked at the little children behind me. They looked forlorn and upset, Like they had just lost their best friend. I felt kind of guilty but I shook it off.

"Could you set me up for one night? I'd like to stay here."

"WITH PLEASURE!"

* * *

I woke up the next day tired. Yesterday held so many dreams. I feel like I had so many of them. Just when I thought that I saw a masked figure with one big eye starring at me. I screamed in panic. _It wasn't a dream, Wasn't a dream..._

" Lady Nanami-Chan! Good your awake! Its time for work!"

"Work?"

Then they started telling me about all the chores I had. Pluck the yard, Clean the worship hall, Fix the paper screen doors. By the time I was finished with just a few my body was aching. I hadn't worked like this in a long while.

"What with all these chores?"

"They are the duties of the god! Master Tomoe used to do all of these things on his own. Lord Mikage hated dogs so he was brought in. Tomoe-dono was a wild fox at first so he had to be tamed. It is legand that foxes are holy creatures with divine powers. He maintained this shrine all on his own for twenty years. We know that all of this is hard work, and we know it can be tiring. Master Tomoe would often fall asleep after such hard days. He's still young and kept this place up and running for years so we didn't wake him."

"Really?" I suddenly felt a bit guitly. I took his home away. Just because I lost mine didn't mean I could barge in and take somebody elses. SIghing, I got up to do the rest of my chores.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

* * *

Nanami grabbed a dustpan and plopped down in the yard. She had to _Pluck the grass so the shrine could maintain its godly shine. _The brown haired girl sighed and started plucking, until a blade of grass slit right into her finger. Wincing she looked at it annoyed. Blood was trinkling down her hand and causing her to sigh. Only me.. Nanami thought to herself as she kept plucking..

"So...You even have trouble plucking the grass, Your really useless.." Tomoe laughed arrogently as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

_It's that nasty Guy!_

"What do you want? I thought you left already? Don't bother me I'm busy!" The girl growled as she continued.

He ignored her and kept on, "Your not fit to be a Land-god! You ran away from home right? Why don't you return before you have to admit defeat!"

"Because!" Nanami hissed, " I don't have a place to return to! My father left me with all his dept and then people came and took my house. I have nowhere to go..."

It got quiet for a few minutes until the fox snarled and punted her across the yard. Tomoe gritted his teeth and looked at her annoyed, " HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT!?"

The girl gasped in shock and looked at him, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" But before she could get him back for bruising her backside he disappeared again. Then a soft voice sounded in her ear. It was demanding but sweet. Nanami gagged at her own thoughts because it wasn't her voice. It was the idiot Tomoe's.

_'Nanami...Don't touch the pocket mirror in the study...'_

"Wha..."

The girl stood and winced at the pain in her back she then walked into the shrine and nearly passed out in the floor.

" I may be a Land-god or whatnot but I think they're just saying that to take advantage of me!" She whimped and rolled over and looked at the shrine. It was well kept. Maybe she was a bit rude about saying it was run-down. Now she knew first hand what Tomoe had to do everyday...

_"Dear god...Please let my daughter bare a healthy child..' _

Nanami froze. What was that? Was she hearing things? Nanami looked at the shrine door and paused. There was an old woman there...Did she hear her thoughts?

"Her thoughts...I heard them..."

"Oh yes Lady Nanami! Its the job of the land-god to listen to the heart on the worshiper! Which reminds us, You have to read these books," They piled books in front of her and smiled," These are prayers from the last twenty years My'Lady!"_** ( Um...Kotetsu, She's not your Lady...She's five time staller than you. Sorry. ))**_

"Twenty Years!?"

"Yes! Master Tomoe wrote all them down, They were intended to be read by Lord Mikage when he returned but..." The little spirit trailed off, " Lady Nanami?"

"Yes Kotetsu?"

"Master Tomoe...He's not that bad. It will take some getting used to...but...He is a good person."

"Actuctly...I have been thinking, I want to apologize to him. This is his home, not mine. Besides...He right, I'm not fit to be a god! I'm just a normal girl, Its not like I have powers or anything." The spirits fell backwards in complete shock. Nanami giggled, " I want to go see him...Tomoe I mean."

"B-But...He's in the other world!"

"Other World?" Nanami tilted her head in fear and confusion, " What other world?"

In the Land Over Yonder...

"Welcome to the demon world Lady Nanami..."

The girl gasped in shock. Everywhere she looked she saw Youkai and demons. There was markets and she even saw a sign that said..._Human on a stick?..._ She gagged mentally and walked with the shrine spirits. To be honest she was tired from all the chores she had done, but she had to apologize. Because no matter had much sleep she needed, She wouldn't get it if she didn't say sorry.

So what she would sleep in the park? It was the right thing to do. He was probably missing his home like she was. All the memories, Just taken away. She sighed and shook her thoughts away. Nanami looked up and gasped, The spirits led her to the..._Red light District?_

The girl heard laughter in all corners and she could smell the perfume of the Tamiki girls...Tomoe was here? Oh that no good...Piece of...

"MASTER TOMOE!? Are you in here?"

"Quiet, " A muffled voice sounded," Your making a scene!"

The spirits rushed in and gaped at what they saw. there was the fox with women all around him. Serving him tea and who knows what else. He had a bored expression on his face and he sighed,

"You wanted something?"

"Master Tomoe...HOW DISRESPECTFUL OF YOU! Your a Familiar to a god and your already drinking in the middle of the day, Held up in the Red-Light distrcit!?"

"Yeah..."

"But why!? Don't you care about the shrine anymore?"

"No I do not...I am finally free, So from now on I will live my life in lust!" He relaxed back and sipped his tea.

"B-but...Lady Nanami wanted to talk to you, So we brought her over!"

The fox suddenly tensed and then pulled his kimono up to cover his bare chest. Surprise was on his face when the girl stepped in and glared at him.

"How Dare you say You don't care! Isn't that your home?" She clenched her fists and stormed out of the room annoyed. The fox sat there shocked, Then he blew it..

"WHY DID YOU BRING A HUMAN HERE!?"

"She's a Land-god remember!?"

"THAT MAKES IT EVEN WORSE!" Tomoe stood up quickly and ran out of the room. The girls sighed, " He always does that!"

* * *

**Nanami's POV**

* * *

How dare he! I felt sorry him, Went to apologize and he says he dosen't care! I cursed and swore as I stormed down the demon covered streets. For some reason the thought of getting eaten didn't scare me right now... I stopped for a breath and looked at this one building.

It was nice but it had slits like a cage.. Other than that it looked beautiful. It walls were red with green frames. I was in awe, but soon that awe was turned to horror,

'Come here girl!

'Yes come here! We won't bite!'

Clawed hands reached out to me and I panicked. What was that!? I heard growling and cackling, It wasn't human and it sent chills up my spine. They're trying to eat me. I froze and gasped as a clawed hand extended towards me, then it was slapped away and I fell down to the ground in a heap of confusion.

I looked ahead and I saw a pair of Tobi. My eyes traveled up , First I saw strong shoulders, on those shoulders sat a pale yet handsome neck and on that neck was He face that took my awe and horror away.

_'Tomoe'_

He looked annoyed and was waving a silk fan in front of his face. The kitsune was wearing a purple kimono and his hair was wind blown. He was..._Rather good looking..._

_"_I should have known a human like you would get into trouble. Humans like you are a free feast to these lots, Go back where humans should be " He said blankly. " Come On, I'll take you home." He extended his hand as if I was a low-being not worthy to look at his face.

I fumed. This guy had alot of nerve acting like he knew everything! Well, I would show him! Instead of accepting his stupid offer I lifted my hand and smacked it hard across his face. The fox jerked his hand up to his face in shock.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

* * *

"Your the one that should go home! Is that shrine something you can abandon so easily?! Isn't it your precious home!?" Nanami screamed.

Tomoe blinked a few times and looked at her shocked; his hand still planted on his face, " Wh-What did you say?

...

...

SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HERSELF DARES TO ACT SO CHEEKY!?" Tomoe burst out.

"YOUR THE CHEEKY ONE!" Nanami screamed back.

"If I leave you alone you'll be eaten by monsters in no time! You can speak with that huge mouth as much as possible while you still can!"

"Why would I get eaten!?"

Tomoe sighed and rolled his eyes, "Your a powerless girl with the powers of a Land-god, Figuratively speaking your like a duck thats in a pot with leeks...BUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" The kitsune was mad now.

This idiot girl thought she knew what he had went through? Why would he hold that shrine as his precious home when it brought back such hard memories? He suddenly didn't feel well.

" IF I DON'T GET INVOLVED WITH YOU THEN THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" The girl screamed. Crap, Her voice was to loud. He turned his back on her annoyed. As did she. The shrine spirits came out of their hiding spots, shaking nervously, " Um...Master Tomoe? Lady Nanami?"

The fox looked at them with a death glare, " Take her back, I don't even care if she cries and clings to me..."

Nanami turned and looked at them, " Let's go, My bus will be here soon!"

The Shrine spirits looked at each other in surprise. They had never seen Tomoe act so rudely before. Well not for a while. Maybe when he first came to the shrine, but he changed. Now after being slilent he was screaming at the top of his lungs at a human girl. This wasn't exaclty how they saw the future...

Nanami stormed off leaving the fox behind. She was followed by the spirits.

"Crap..." She cursed, " I'm late for my bus..And the next one doesn't come for hours!" She sighed and sat down on the side of the road.

"LADY NANAMI! Please do not go away! You can make Master Tomoe your Familiar and then he will **_Absolutely Obey You..._**"

The girl froze looked at the children, " Obey me?"

"Yes...Its the power of a Land-god!"

Her confusion turned to an evil smile and she cackled, " That's pretty cool.." She turned he smile into a pleasant one and looked at them cheerfully.

" So...What do I have to do to make him my Familiar? Do I have to sign something, cause my handwriting is horriable..."

"Oh no Lady Nanami, You just have to do one thing..."

"And that is?"

"All you have to do is _Kiss _Him...Then he will serve you as a loyal servant forever! There will be nothing you can't make him do!" The spirits jumped up and down in glee. They had grown happy with Tomoe. He was their family that they didn't want to lose. They turned and gasped in surprise. Nanami wasn't there!"

The girl had hidden behind a tree grasping her heart.

'No WAY!That's scary! What are they trying to make me do!?"

Nanami gasped for air, shock going through her body. Why would she want to kiss a total jerk!? A handsome Jerk...The girl mentally slapped herself and started walking away. She would just walk home! It was far but she used to be in track so that couldn't be to much of a problem, right? She lifted her foot but was stopped by a feable yell.

"Could you help me miss? Please?" An old woman with a pack on her back was lying in the middle of the road. Nanami froze and looked back. Those kids were gone. They probably went to go get that jerk so she could...The girl shuttered and looked at the woman.

"Sure, I'll help!"

"Thank you miss...I fell and sprained my legs...Because of the bumps.."

Nanami paused, Okay...That was a strange excuse but she wasn't going to question it. All she had to do was get this woman home, and get away from that idiot of a fox..


	3. My First Kiss

**A/N : Here you guys go! I was in a writing mood and the chapter before this one was kind of long...Ha,ha...Usually I do my chapters in parts but I really wanted to get the beginning established so here's the second part.**

* * *

"MASTER TOMOE! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!"

The foxes ears pinned to his head in annoyance. Their voices hurt so much and his head was already throbbing; Throbbing because of that stupid girl. Her yelling wasn't helpful and it was annoying him. Her words were ringing in his ears and it was past irratating.

"What?"

"Nanami-Sama is Missing!"

"Huh...Like I care."

"But...Onikiri is searching for her now and you know how slow she is!"

"Serves the idiot human right..."

"MASTER TOMOE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? If Mikage was here he would-"

The fox raised his hand to stop Kotetsu from continuing. What right did he have to talk about him? And what right did that girl have to say anything to him?

'That woman dared to say something like that to me...'

"She can get eaten for all I CARE!" He turned his back and sighed annoyed.

"MASTER TOMOE!?"

"If that woman says Please forgive me for being so stupid Tomoe-Sama, then I'll go save her." Tomoe took a bite of a sasamochi and smiled in a cocky way.

_'How many years has it been since I lifted my hand to someone?'_

* * *

_**Where Nanami is...**_

* * *

"Oh thank you miss for helping me!"

"Oh no, no...I't was no big deal!"

"Oh but I am grateful! It must of been hard to carry me and my luggage on your back the whole way!"

"It WAS good training..." Nanami laughed nervously. She had arrived at this womans house and was offered to stay for the night. Then she was showed her room and Shown a nice warm futon. Then something weird happened. Something that sent chills up the girls spine.

"My," The Lady began, " What a beautiful mark you have on your forehead." Nanami froze. Thats strange, humans couldn't see that mark, Only..._Demons..._The woman smiled and chuckled, " Oops... Sorry for bothering you dear, rest well..."

She walked out leaving Nanami alone..

'Thats strange...For a moment I felt a chill go down my spine. That person...Has such long nails...Nanami laid down and pulled the covers over her head, " So strange...Ever since I got this mark things have gotten strange for me..." Shy cuddled under her blankets and sighed. They were so warm... "What..Am I going to do tomorrow?"

_**Tap,Tap,Tap**_

_"What? Someones tapping on the window? No...Thats footprints. SOMEONES IN HERE!?'_

The girl froze until a small familiar face bent down to look at her, Onikiri?

"Wha? How did you get here?"

"I ran across the moutains following your scent, Oh don't worry I'm fine.." Onikiri flopped on her back breathless. Suddenly she sat up and winced, " Lady Nanami, Setting that all aside, you must get out of here!"

"Eh?"

"Don't you see? This is the den of a witch!" Nanami froze as her eyes widened. A den? But how? Why? Then she was reminded of earlier, Her gods mark...That woman saw it. Nanami looked at Onikiri panicked, " What do I do?"

Onikiri handed her some paper and a brush, "I only brought a few for emgenceys! You have to use these wisely!"

Nanami stared blankly at the paper, " You want me too...Write my will?"

"WHAT!? No! That is white tailsman! You use it to manafest power. Whatever you write on it will come true.."

"Cool! " Nanami beamed, " Let me try!" She started scribbling and then plastered a tailsman on Onikiri's head, " TURN INTO A WARRIOR GOD!"

"Um...Lady Nanami? What you write cannot surpass your own abilities..."

Nanami dropped to her knees. Crap..That meant she only had two left..

Nanami sighed and sat up. What was she going to do? She didn't want to die here...She was still so young, and she had dreams. Onikiri looked at her worried then suddenly tensed,

"L-Lady Nanami..."

_**Scratch, Scratch...**_

She froze, What-Was-That?"

"Little miss? I heard some noise in there...Is everything..._Alright?_" The land-god froze. the voice had turned evil and almost devlish. She had to get out of there,

"Yes I'm fine! I'm just changing..." Nanami lied.

"Are you sure? Could I..Open this door a bit?"

"Um No...I'm changing clothes."

The old woman cracked the door and gasped,There on the wall was a tailsman with the name Nanami. It was talking to her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU RAN AWAY!"

"Run Lady Nanami! The little spirits pulled at her hand trying to guide her out of the maze they were in, but all that surrounded them was bamboo. The only exit seemed to be the moon in the sky. They kept running though. Till their feet grew tired. Anything to get away from what they were facing.

"WAIT!" A cackling an evil voice screeched in annoyance.

Onikiri froze and yanked Nanami into a bush.

"Stay quiet Nanami-Sama...You can't out-run Witches. Their fast creatures, She only has her heart set on eating you..."

Nanami nodded and stayed low. She only had one tailsman left, What was she going to do?

"You should use that last one to summon Tomoe-Dono, Knowing Tomoe, I am sure he will do something!"

The girl grimced and looked down, Yeah Tomoe. That jerk from earlier. Why would he help her, Espeically after she said such cruel things about him. He was indeed a hard worker and she had called the shrine run-down. Who knows how many hours each day he spent cleaning it? She didn't know how much it meant to him and yet she had jumped to conclusions.

"If your afraid he'll oppose you, Just seal the contract and he will have to obey you!"

* * *

_**Nanami's POV**_

* * *

I froze when I heard Onikiri say that. They already told me a detail or two about that contract and it meant only one thing.. An image of Tomoe cupping my face and pulling me in to kiss him flashed through my mind and I gagged.

"NO! I WILL NOT DO THAT!"

"Nanami-Sama...Please keep your voice-" Before she could finish I felt the bush being pulled apart behind me.

"I found you Girly..."

_'No...Oh Crap no...'_

* * *

_**Tomoe's POV**_

* * *

"OH HOW WONDERFUL! To relax and not work night and day as a familiar! I had no idea that the monters here were so blessed!" I buried my face in a fluffly red and purple pillow.

"Master Tomoe please..."

I rolled over on my stomach and laughed, " This is paradise! Paradise!" I sighed and looked at my surroundings. This place was warm and even though it stunk of perfume and cosmetics I could relax. The tea was perfect and so was the food. I didn't have to cook for once and my body was comfortable. Yes...this was the life. It wasn't exaclty a home but I wasn't going to think about that. It just made my blood boil so I rolled over again and sighed.

"Tomoe-Dono! Please search for Lady Nanami!"

"Why should I? " I said looking at him smiling, " I'm free now. You can't tell me what to do and neither can anybody else!"

"MASTER TOMOE!" Kotetsu scolded. I rolled my eyes, he had been doing this for years now. Ever since I came to the shrine actually. Suddenly a chill went down my spin. I looked up and froze. A tailsman was coming my way. Extending my hand it floated and then disappeared in a ball of fire.

_'Tomoe...Save me!' _It whispered into the room. The voice bounced off the walls and it sent me on edge. Scary...

"Master Tomoe..That was a white tailsman..Was it?"

"Yes...It was her, And perfect timing too."

"EH!?"

"I'm going to go watch her cry!" I Chuckled. Yes this was the youkai that I was. Nothing could change what I was. Mikage may have taught me a few things but I still knew how to be like my old self. I stood up and walked out the door.

"You coming Kotetsu?"

* * *

I heard her screaming from a mile away. Great, What did she get herself into exactly? I looked and almost started laughing. She was crying alright, and kicking and screaming. And get this...She was in a tree. I floated down on the branch in front of her and laughed.

"Tomoe!?"

I sat down and sighed, "I rushed over when I heard you were in a pinch." My fan came out and I started waving it.

"YOU! Tomoe the Familiar! Respected of gods... Your not going to stop me are you?"

I smiled and chuckled, " What? No way! I'm just watching continue where you are..."

"WHAT!? BUT MASTER TOMOE!" The shrine spirits screamed with their annoying voices.

"Oh be quiet, You misunderstand...I came to observe idly!" I sat back and crosses my arms. This would teach that idiot girl to deal with me. No more would she try to tell me where I belonged! I watched as Nanami kicked the witch down a few branches and mused at how she could have done that, but then again. She did slap me earlier.I winced and looked aways for a moment. My cheek still kind of stung...I shook my head and looked at her in the eye.

"You want help don't you? Even if you cry and plead...I won't save you!" Laughing, I pointed a clawed finger at his head. She snarled and gave me a death glare.

"Who-Would-Cry-and-Beg-To-You!" And with that her hand slipped and she feel down a branch. I lunged forward do to impulse but froze. What was I doing? I almost had saved her even though I told her I wouldn't..I cursed under my breath in shock.

"Please Lady Nanami! Sat it! It's just one line! Then he will help you! Right Master Tomoe?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and winced, " Yes...All you have to do is say it!" I bit my lip in annoyance. This girl was getting on my last nerve...

"W-WHO WOULD SAY THAT!?" Then she grabbed my ankle and I felt myself fall out of the tree with her. We were falling...I knew I would survive, but this human would be a pancake with one hit. The wind blew in my face and Glared at her, " YOU IDIOT! All you had to do was say one line! Do you plan to die?" I screamed over the air blowing in my face.

"W-What about you! What type of person sits there and watchs a girl cry!"

"Ha..If we keep falling, You'll die! But you want to say that line right now right?" I smiled at the thought of winning this fight but then She did the unexpected.

"No...But I do have to say one thing!" She fisted my kimono and jerked me towards her. I gasped at what I knew was happening. Then...Her lips fell against mine. She sucked lightly and I felt my mouth react in shock. _'She was kissing me...'_ My heart jumped and I wanted to gag but kiss back at the same time. What was this? Then I felt a spark tingle against my lips and I knew what happened. _The Familair contract was sealed..._ She pulled away slowly and for a moment I couldn't think. My heart was still and I couldn't breath. I could taste her lips still and for some reason my lips wouldn't stop tingling.

She looked at me slowly and then knocked me out of my stupid daze, " Tomoe..."

My body tensed...

"SAVE ME RIGHT NOW, JERK!"

I gasped as gold chains snapped around my wrists, What!? No way...No, No,NO! How could I be her Familair!?

"CURSE YOU!"

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

* * *

Tomoe quickly caught his new goddess and slowly lowered to the ground. You would probably think that every was alright now right? WRONG! Nanami opened her eyes slowly and looked at Tomoe; Who was in fact giving her a death glare that could kill someone in a five mile radius. She grimced in fear but was slowly and carfully sat down by her knew slave. He then turned towards the witch, lit his hand on fire and threw it at her ( He then proceeded by kicking the woman saying it was all her fault that he had to be a familiar again) The girl dropped to her knees. She was shaking. The shrine spirits were crying and Tomoe was swearing cussing.

"I HAVE TO BE A FAMILIAR TO A GIRL WHO CAN'T EVEN PLUCK GRASS!"

Nanami chuckled, " Serves you right...She paused and sighed, " Hey Tomoe?"

"WHAT BAKA!" He spat out.

"Lets go home...Okay? And thanks...For saving me.."

He looked at confused as if looking at the fine lines. Then he straightened and tucked his arms in his sleeves. The kitsune brushed past her and started walking towards the right direction. They were going home. Nanami sighed and rubbed her feet and then started walking again.

" So...Your a Familiar again."

"Shut-Up." The fox choked out; clearly irratated.

"Fine..Geez your a grouch.." She grew quiet as they walked..

* * *

**Tomoe's POV**

* * *

It was quiet, and I didn't mind that. To think I was a Familair again angered me. I was finally free again and now It was ripped away. I cursed and sighed. Stupid night and all its events! I looked at the girl in from th ecorner of my eye and gagged

_'She kissed me...'_

I nearly stopped as something hit me. It was a memory...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"I want ot be there for your first kiss!"

"Like I've said many times before Mikage. I already had my first kiss."

"Yes and Like I said many times before. You've never been the one to be kissed, you always did the kissing."

"So what...A kiss is a kiss" I stacked up a box in the shed.

" No Wrong! When you get kissed its different. I want to be here when you have your first stomach flop moment! I want to be here when you have your first genuine kiss."

" Ha...Not gonna happen..."

* * *

**End of Flashback..**

* * *

Suddenly I felt sick. I knew it was a kiss to seal a contract and nothing more. Believe me. I hated humans and this girl was no exception. She made me her slave! Anger was boiling in me, but that didn't stop my stomach from flopping. I guess it was about time for me to have this moment. In human years I would be 18. I didn't like her, in fact I wanted to drop her off of a cliff and watch her fall, but still. I had my first genuine kiss...And Mikage wasn't even here. So in a way she sole it? I guess I could say that...I hated her, but I had to serve her. this wasn't going to go well. I will always dispise her and her kind...No matter what she did.

* * *

**A/N : " There you guys go! I hope you liked it, Now if you excuse me! 'Falls alseep'**

**Tomoe: "...What just happened?"**

**End of Author's Note...**


End file.
